Interleukin-1 (IL-1) and Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF) are biological substances produced by a variety of cells, such as monocytes or macrophages. IL-1 has been demonstrated to mediate a variety of biological activities thought to be important in immunoregulation and other physiological conditions such as inflammation [See,e.g., Dinarello et al., Rev. Infect. Disease, 6, 51 (1984)]. The myriad of known biological activities of IL-1 include the activation of T helper cells, induction of fever, stimulation of prostaglandin or collagenase production, neutrophil chemotaxis, induction of acute phase proteins and the suppression of plasma iron levels.
There are many disease states in which excessive or unregulated IL-1 production is implicated in exacerbating and/or causing the disease. These include rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, endotoxemia and/or toxic shock syndrome, other acute or chronic inflammatory disease states such as the inflammatory reaction induced by endotoxin or inflammatory bowel disease; tuberculosis, atherosclerosis, muscle degeneration, cachexia, psoriatic arthritis, Reiter's syndrome, rheumatoid arthritis, gout, traumatic arthritis, rubella arthritis, and acute synovitis. Recent evidence also links IL-1 activity to diabetes and pancreatic .beta. cells.
Dinarello, J. Clinical Immunology, 5 (5), 287-297 (1985), reviews the biological activities which have been attributed to IL-1. It should be noted that some of these effects have been described by others as indirect effects of IL-1.
Excessive or unregulated TNF production has been implicated in mediating or exacerbating a number of diseases including rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis and other arthritic conditions; sepsis, septic shock, endotoxic shock, gram negative sepsis, toxic shock syndrome, adult respiratory distress syndrome, cerebral malaria, chronic pulmonary inflammatory disease, silicosis, pulmonary sarcoisosis, bone resorption diseases, reperfusion injury, graft vs. host reaction, allograft rejections, fever and myalgias due to infection, such as influenza, cachexia secondary to infection or malignancy, cachexia, secondary to acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), AIDS, ARC (AIDS related complex), keloid formation, scar tissue formation, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, or pyresis.
AIDS results from the infection of T lymphocytes with Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV). At least three types or strains of HIV have been identified, i.e., HIV-1, HIV-2 and HIV-3. As a consequence of HIV infection, T-cell mediated immunity is impaired and infected individuals manifest severe opportunistic infections and/or unusual neoplasms. HIV entry into the T lymphocyte requires T lymphocyte activation. Other viruses, such as HIV-1, HIV-2 infect T lymphocytes after T Cell activation and such virus protein expression and/or replication is mediated or maintained by such T cell activation. Once an activated T lymphocyte is infected with HIV, the T lymphocyte must continue to be maintained in an activated state to permit HIV gene expression and/or HIV replication. Monokines, specifically TNF, are implicated in activated T-cell mediated HIV protein expression and/or virus replication by playing a role in maintaining T lymphocyte activation. Therefore, interference with monokine activity such as by inhibition of monokine production, notably TNF, in an HIV-infected individual aids in limiting the maintenance of T cell activation, thereby reducing the progression of HIV infectivity to previously uninfected cells which results in a slowing or elimination of the progression of immune dysfunction caused by HIV infection. Monocytes, macrophages, and related cells, such as kupffer and glial cells, have also been implicated in maintenance of the HIV infection. These cells, like T-cells, are targets for viral replication and the level of viral replication is dependent upon the activation state of the cells. [See Rosenberg et al., The Immunopathogenesis of HIV Infection, Advances in Immunology, Vol. 57, (1989)]. Monokines, such as TNF, have been shown to activate HIV replication in monocytes and/or macrophages [See Poli, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 87:782-784 (1990)], therefore, inhibition of monokine production or activity aids in limiting HIV progression as stated above for T-cells.
TNF has also been implicated in various roles with other viral infections, such as the cytomegalia virus (CMV), influenza virus, and the herpes virus for similar reasons as those noted.
Interleukin-8 (IL-8) is a chemotactic factor first identified and characterized in 1987. IL-8 is produced by several cell types including mononuclear cells, fibroblasts, endothelial cells, and keratinocytes. Its production from endothelial cells is induced by IL-1, TNF, or lipopolysachharide (LPS). Human IL-8 has been shown to act on Mouse, Guinea Pig, Rat, and Rabbit Neutrophils. Many different names have been applied to IL-8, such as neutrophil attractant/activation protein-1 (NAP-1), monocyte derived neutrophil chemotactic factor (MDNCF), neutrophil activating factor (NAF), and T-cell lymphocyte chemotactic factor.
IL-8 stimulates a number of functions in vitro. It has been shown to have chemoattractant properties for neutrophils, T-lymphocytes, and basophils. In addition it induces histamine release from basophils from both normal and atopic individuals as well as lysozomal enzyme release and respiratory burst from neutrophils. IL-8 has also been shown to increase the surface expression of Mac-1 (CD11b/CD18) on neutrophils without de novo protein synthesis, this may contribute to increased adhesion of the neutrophils to vascular endothelial cells. Many diseases are characterized by massive neutrophil infiltration. Conditions associated with an increased in IL-8 production (which is responsible for chemotaxis of neutrophil into the inflammatory site) would benefit by compounds which are suppressive of IL-8 production.
IL-1 and TNF affect a wide variety of cells and tissues and these cytokines as well as other leukocyte derived cytokines are important and critical inflammatory mediators of a wide variety of disease states and conditions. The inhibition of these cytokines is of benefit in controlling, reducing and alleviating many of these disease states.
There remains a need for treatment, in this field, for compounds which are cytokine suppressive anti-inflammatory drugs, i.e. compounds which are capable of inhibiting cytokines, such as IL-1, IL-6, IL-8 and TNF.